


Я бы женился на тебе

by WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Наброски сцен из прошлого и настоящего. Эти двое всегда были и будут верны друг другу.





	Я бы женился на тебе

В дверь комнаты №6 скромной гостиницы в одном из неприметных городов, каких и название запоминать не стоит, настойчиво стучит мальчишка-посыльный. Стив распахивает перед ним дверь и удивлённо смотрит на средних размеров букет красных роз.

— Распишитесь, пожалуйста. — Мальчишка подсовывает ему бланк и ручку. Стив чёркает на автомате, забирает цветы, не успевает ничего сказать, как посыльного и след простыл.

Дверь захлопывается, впрочем, ненадолго: через минуту Стив выходит, стучится в соседний номер. Сэм открывает быстро, будто караулил:

— Что? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он и в ответ получает карточку, что была в букете: «Завтра. 14:00 Кафе через квартал напротив кинотеатра».

— Сэм, это его почерк.

*****

Баки откладывает в сторону сегодняшнюю газету — 18 июня 1937-го года. Ничем особенным не примечательный день. Зато вечер неплох. По квартире разносятся чудесные ароматы. Стив ставит перед ним тарелку супа.

— Ты у меня такой хозяйственный, я бы женился не тебе, честное слово, — резюмирует Баки, отправив в рот первую ложку.

— Так женись, на свиданиях экономить будешь, — кивает Стив, усаживаясь напротив.

— Хм. — Баки жуёт хлеб и неотрывно смотрит на Стива. — Если что, то я серьёзно.

Стив спокойно отрезает хлеба и себе:

— Я тоже серьёзно. Если что.

Ужин продолжается в тишине.

*

Стив, как всегда, встречает Баки с работы у порога, помогает снять верхнюю одежду, убирает её в шкаф.

— Баки, Мэри Энн заходила сегодня. Спрашивала тебя, говорила о том, что ты сказал, что хочешь расстаться. Но она думает, это было несерьёзно. Просила, чтобы ты зашёл к ней.

— Несерьёзно? Мы всего-то пару раз прогулялись. Вот это несерьёзно.

— А теперь ты с ней не встречаешься?

— Нет, ни с кем.

Экономить, как и раньше, не получалось. Баки продолжал ходить на танцы — любовь к ним у него по-прежнему не гасла — но ни одну из милых девушек, строящих ему глазки, на второй танец не приглашал. Стив был рад, что Баки оставался верен себе и не думал отказываться от дорогих сердцу радостей жизни, пока мог себе это позволить. Жизнь одна.

*

Сквозняки этой осенью какие-то особенно пробирающие.

Они лежат вдвоём на одной кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Правому боку Стива гораздо теплее, чем левому.

В тишине комнаты Баки негромко спрашивает, понимает ли Стив, как много для него значит и всегда будет значить. Они оба понимают и хранят это глубоко внутри, как величайшее сокровище, о котором никому больше знать не следует. Баки известно, что делают с теми, кто не скрывает или случайно обнаруживают себя. Их разлучат и будут делать страшные вещи. А Баки не может и даже не хочет себе этого представлять.

— Нужно вести себя так, чтобы никому ничего не казалось подозрительным. Если вдруг что, Стив, ты всё отрицай и не думай обо мне, не говори и не спрашивай, главное, сам выкрутись, только за себя старайся, и я смогу. Если придётся бежать, то без тебя я с места не двинусь.

Два образцовых американца, хорошие парни, пусть и холостяки. Вскоре, может быть, они уедут куда-нибудь подальше, на ферму, например, станут вести хозяйство вдали от больших городов. Никому не будет до них дела. А пока они от всего «странного» воздерживаются. Не целуются в губы и даже не говорят об этом. Просто знают, и им достаточно.

Баки поворачивает голову и целует Стива в висок.

*

После плена Баки всё никак не может прийти в себя, ему нужно ещё время, чтобы вернуться сознанием в реальность. А Стив всё такой же Стив (пусть его в два раза больше стало): он не может ждать, он бы все свои силы вернул, если бы знал, как это сделать, и лишь бы Баки помогло. Он сидит на полу возле койки, уронив голову Баки на колени, и старается не сжимать его поясницу в объятиях слишком сильно. Тёплые ладони гладят его по голове, касаясь мягких волос, успокаивая. Стив никогда не плакал из-за разбитого носа, а сейчас — на грани.

Поднимая полог палатки, входит Пэгги Картер, замирает у порога. У неё в глазах мгновенно отражается понимание. Она легко улыбается, кивает им и тихо выходит. Мировая женщина. Разве не лучшая из всех, кого он знал?

— Ты бы женился на ней, а? Смотри-ка, её вон тоже не по имени, а сокращённо зовут. Баки. Пэгги. Созвучно, быстро привыкнешь.

— Нет, я бы женился только на тебе. Я же давно себя тебе обещал. Тебе там память не стирали?

— Пытались, наверное. Но плохо получилось.

Стив комкает в ладонях рубашку на спине Баки, утыкается носом в его колени и улыбается, как дурак.

*****

— Ты не думаешь, что это может быть ловушка? — непонятно зачем спрашивает Сэм. Он же знает ответ.

— Не думаю.

— Почему я не удивлён?

— Он не написал, чтобы я приходил один, но... — Стив колеблется: ему не хочется, даже случайно, нарушить какие-то планы Баки.

— Я сяду за столик неподалёку.

— Да, спасибо.

*

Баки замечает Стива издалека и целенаправленно шагает к его столику.

Он выглядит хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем когда они виделись последний раз. Ни следа морального или физического истощения. Похорошел, набрал пару кило веса, посветлел лицом. Глаз не отвести. Стив и не отводит.

— Привет, Стив.

— Привет, Баки.

И время будто поворачивается вспять: их родной Бруклин, сегодня выходной и хорошая погода. Так и тянет прогуляться куда-нибудь вдвоём, делая вид, что это не свидание.

Конечно, это не так. И они по уши увязли в какой-то жуткой передряге, их разлучили, и, возможно, настало то самое время бежать. Они молчат, но со стороны кажется, что общаются телепатически. Приглядываются друг к другу.

— Я был странным, — начинает Баки. — Но мне удалось от них скрыться. Я не всё ещё вспомнил, но это даётся уже легче, чем поначалу. Не хотел от тебя прятаться, но мне нужно было убедиться, что ты — это ты. Понимаешь? Конечно. И друг твой: рад, что у тебя теперь есть такие друзья. Поскольку вы не особо-то прятались и не скрывали ничего, я посмотрел, чем ты сейчас живёшь. Все твои дурацкие привычки на месте. — Он их будто по списку сверял. — У меня только один вопрос к тебе остался.

— Да? — Стив затаил дыхание. Один вопрос.

— С тех пор ты больше никому не обещал себя в мужья?

— Нет, Баки. Нет, только тебе. — Стив чувствует, как с него враз схлынуло 70 лет напряжения и тревоги.

— Отлично. — Баки кивает, расслабляясь, словно ему зачитали оправдательный приговор. — Потому что я тоже.

Их обещание в силе, и пусть нужно решить ещё очень много проблем, но вместе они обязательно справятся.


End file.
